Never Ending Love
by Shyfanficlover
Summary: I do not own rights to these characters and if I did Barry and Iris would have been a couple a long time ago. Iris eyed Barry's sexy body as he ran on the treadmill. She always thought she loved Barry as friend but now it was a completely different kind of love. She needed to tell him so she stopped the treadmill and looked in his eyes as he started to say "Hey Iris what is- He is


**I do not own rights to these characters** **and if I did Barry and Iris would have been a couple a long time ago.**

Iris eyed Barry's sexy body as he ran on the treadmill. She always thought she loved Barry as friend but now it was a completely different kind of love. She needed to tell him so she stopped the treadmill and looked in his eyes as he started to say "Hey Iris what is- He is stopped bye the feeling of Iris' lips. He couldn't help but pulling her closer and exploring her body with his hands. Iris broke the kiss to explain herself. "Look Barry I love you more then I ever thought I did. You are so God danm sexy and I want you so badly". Barry didn't know what to do but look up and down her body. Before he knew it he lifted Iris up and dashed into Barry's bedroom at the West household.

Before anything else Iris had to ask a few questions.

" Barry where is dad and do you love me?" She had to ask the burning question that has been sitting in the back of her mind.

"Joe is taking the 24 hour shift at the precinct. And why would you ask me that, I have loved you since I was 7 years old and I will continue to love you until the end of time" Barry said that as he put his hands up her shirt. Within seconds Barry took off Iris' shirt to reveal what looked like part of a lingerie. Barry took off his shirt and went down to kiss Iris. He slowly started moving down until he reached her boobs he started teasing her he continued this until she let out a small moan. A small laugh came from Barry as he started to remove her bra.

He threw the bra to the floor and looked at what he saw before him. "Like what you see" Iris said smugly as she could feel Barry getting hard. He laughed and started to lick Iris' hard nipples causing her to moan.

"Oohh Bar...just Like that" Iris said moaning. Barry continued to switch back and forth between the left and the right breasts. He started to move farther down and took off his pants and boxers. While Barry was off balance from taking off his boxer's she flipped him over and started moving up and down on his...well you know what.

Barry mustered up the courage to say "I love seeing you like this." He said while moaning. "You like that Barry, you want me to go faster." Iris said in between each suck. Before Barry could awnser she started going harder and harder until he said " I am going to cum don't stop". But Iris did the exact opposite. She stopped and started to take off her pants and the other half of the lingerie. "Danm I like what I see Iris you are so God danm sexy." Barry said stroking his dick.

Iris jumped over Barry and spread her legs apart to let Barry in.

He slowly moves in and kisses Iris intensely. Barry starts to slip one finger in Iris' clit and says " brace yourself for the best night of your life." Barry inserts another finger and starts vibrating.

"Oh...Fuck me Barry" Iris said as she starts to grab the sheets. Barry takes out his finger and inserts dick. " Oh my god that feels so good" they both say at the same time preparing for there orgasms. "Barry I am so close don't stop". "Fuuuck oh god that felt amazing. Barry did you cum?" Asked Iris in between pants.

"No but I think you can help me with that." Iris said moving down and started giving Barry a blowjob. " Oh Fuck me. IRIS... I am going to cum." Barry yelled. Iris stopped licking and let Barry started to stroke his dick. "Fuck!" Barry said as he let the cum shoot into Iris' mouth. She swallowed it hard and said " Wow Bar...You taste amazing, I could do that all day" Iris said while licking her lips. "I could say the same to you Iris." Barry said still recovering from his orgasm.

They both lay down together in bed and give each other small kisses in between.

"You know Iris" Barry started "I love you tomorrow more then anyone else in the world. You are beautiful and sexy and when I made you cu-" He was about to say before he got cut off. "Same to you Barry, you are so sexy and you have a long dick that when it went I was so shocked." Iris said as Barry was sucking her neck. "Why would you be surprised just because I am a geek who just so happens to have super speed my dick is short." Said Barry as he looked Iris in her beautiful Brown eyes. "No it- it's just you" Iris started as she got cut off by Barry's lips. "I am joking babe, relax." Said Barry in between kisses. "Hardy hardy har so funny" said Iris sarcastically.

They both looked in each other's eyes and said in unison "I love you".

The End.

 **This is my first story so don't be to harsh with the comments. I know this was short and abrupt but again it is my first story. If I get 5 good reviews I will do a chapter 2.**

 **XOXO**


End file.
